World war three
by KiraRobert
Summary: It's the start to world war three and Nick and Greg don't like it one bit, Greg admit he's in love but nick won't. I'm terrible at summaries but I promise you will love this story :)
1. Chapter 1

**No Copy Right Intended. I don't own CSI or any characters from the show.****  
**

**Nicks Point Of View **

Not long now, thirty three minutes and fifty four seconds to be exact. After much effort, time and planning the day was finally here. "Remember to take all the precautions, don't waste any precious time we have!" his voice echoed in my head over and over again, his everlasting speech ended over an hour ago and still I was hearing him. Cody Adams head of the department and hated by everyone, he had a pronounced chin which gutted out inches past his nose, his skin seemed to be constantly attacked by clusters of large boils with hairs sprouting out of them.

Twenty five minutes until the siren will signal for us to breach the perimeter, "Stokes" I spun round to see my friend Greg looking at me, "will you cover me? I'm scared..." I could see his hands shaking, I nodded and gave him a weak smile, I was happy someone from the lab had been put into my squad it was now knowing a friendly face. Nineteen minutes and ten seconds. I checked my gun was loaded and that I had ammo with me. I looked back at Greg and watched as he did the same, "Listen Greggo," I started, "I'm going to stick by you, but if anything happens to me I want you to go," he looked up at me and shook my head, "no-one gets left behind Nick I'm not leaving without you Nicky," He got closer to me, cupping my face in his hand, he leant forward and kissed my cheek.

Did Greg just kiss me?

He blushed and went back to his seat, I could feel the eyes of the people behind me piercing the back of my head, every one was looking I could feel it. I wiped the sweat from my brow and stared at him, "what?" I stuttered, "what did you just do?" I looked into those caramel brown eyes of his and could see the hunger he had for me, "I didn't want to die without you knowing how I felt..." He closed his eyes as if wishing he hadn't, "you going to take that Nicky?" Someone shouted, "beat him to a pulp!" laughed another. My stomach was doing summersaults I was so happy Greg had kissed me but it really wasn't the right place. I could see a single tear slowly making its way down Greg's cheek, I so wanted to hold him and tell him it's okay and kiss him some more but I couldn't, not here. "Fucking punch the faggot!" Cody Adams bellowed through his mic, I looked around at the rest of the boys waiting for me to hit him, I couldn't do it, not to Greg but Adams said I had to and orders were orders.

Greg opened his eyes and looked up at me, "it's okay," he rasped taking a deep breath, I clenched my fist and looked up at Cody Adams as he nodded. I stood up, "Get up!" I said almost chocking but he didn't move, there was 10 minutes to go maybe I could hold out till then, Greg turned and looked up at me with tears eyes, "Kick him in the face Stokes!" somebody yelled, my bit my tongue to stop my self from shouting out hat I didn't want to and lifted my leg, "get it over with Nick!" Greg shouted out with all the tension, "kick the crap out of that mother fucking cock sucker!" Cody Adams demanded. I kicked him in the face and then once his head smacked against the ground other men from the squad started on him, they laughed and started to beat him, he was coughing up blood, it made me sick. "Stop!" I yelled, everybody stared a me blankly as I ran over to help him, I help him as he coughed and he held onto my shirt knowing I'd never of hit him if it wasn't an order.

"Look's like someone wants to have a penetration session!" Cody Adams laughed, we had five minutes to go and Greg wasn't ready to be faced with this yet. He needed medical attention straight away! "Suck his dick then Nick!" Adams continued to laugh, the other troops stopped laughing as whatever Adams said to be done and this wasn't something they wanted to see.

"That's enough Adams seriously..." one of them said.

One minute now and everybody got into there place, Greg was still bleeding he wasn't ready for the front line, I grabbed his hand I knew exactly what I was going to do! Ten, Nine, Eight, "Nick I know you didn't mean it!" Six,Five,Four, "I know, talk to me on the other side man and stay with me."

Two,One!

The gate opened.


	2. Chapter 2

I wiped the sweat from my brow as we ran further towards the enemy base, his hands were ice cold from blood loss and I was really worried about him. I ran faster and put him over my shoulder, he was still coughing up blood and I could feel it pouring down my back.  
I could see an enemy nurse station and stripped us down into our boxers and I lied him on one of the beds and the enemy nurses took care of him not knowing they was helping the other side.  
I watched as they stitched up Gregs wounds, they gave us both bottles of water and some new clothes. Once the nurses turned there backs I hoisted Greg over my shoulders and begun a journey back to base, he had stopped coughing now and told me to put him down after a certain distance.

We were so close now, my heart was racing and I could feel my muscles in agony. Cody Adams jumped me and had a gun to my head, "Stokes?" He looked at me shocked, "why are you in that uniform?" I told him about the nurses station and how Greg was now okay but he didn't look pleased. He walked over Greg and pushed him to the ground, "alright gay boy?" He laughed. My blood was boiling I hated the way everyone was treating him it was like being in high school! He was being picked on because who he was and it wasn't fair, "Adams leave him alone!" I shouted at the top of my voice, "I'm gay too what you going to do about it?" he looked at me flabbergasted, I knew he couldn't touch me as I was much stronger than him. I helped Greg up and held him close, "I love him..."

He was corned, over an hour of fighting and I finally had Adams right where I wanted him, the blood that coursed through my veins was being pumped hard, I clenched my fist tight and swung my arm back and just as I hit him a bomb hit us. There was now no base to be heard off. I lie there noticing wood covering Adams and his face was all black most likely from some sort of ash, he was dead. Greg seems to be okay, he was clinging to my leg like a scared child, I had to get us out of here before we died of Carbon Monoxide posioning or something like that. I stood up and realised it was so hot because of the fire coming towards me, it was huge like a mountain and I watched as it fed off the oxygen in the air, Greg was now standing and started to pull me away.

I didn't even know where we was anymore, everywhere looked the same.

** Sorry about this chapter being very small, with exams I've just not been able to continue...thanks for all the reviews :) **


End file.
